


Awakening

by SilverNight88



Series: Fire & Water [4]
Category: Invaders (Marvel), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Oral Sex, Pon Farr, Sex, Shameless Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, atlantean mating, listen they just needed an excuse to bone, one dude just helping his friend who needs sex cause its gay, well its atlantean pon farr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-08-21 09:37:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16574117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverNight88/pseuds/SilverNight88
Summary: Jim knows something is wrong with Namor but it takes more than talking to help the surly sea prince.Namor's first Awakening is upon him and like all Atlanteans he needs to find a mate and fast before his body gives out on him.Good thing Jim is around to help him out.Set during the age of the Invaders.





	1. Part One

Awakening

 

There were weeks when being with the Invaders felt like a family, where they teased each other yet supported you and had your back when shit got real. Then there were days where the Invaders were at each other’s throats. Days like today when emotions exploded and Jim wondered what it would be like to not have to break up a fight between a hot headed Prince and two teens who where hell bent on proving themselves.

Namor’s shout of frustration descends into Atlantean curses and Bucky replies by telling him to _‘fuck off’_. Toro’s anger is clear on his face as he lights up his hand, the bright orange-red flames sparks between his fingers, and Jim sighs, sloping his shoulders as he watches the scene that is about to unfold. Namor fighting with the two teens over whatever it was that managed to piss him off this time. He wondered what it was, had Toro and Bucky stolen one of the few items Namor carried around in a small bag with him during the war? Usually it only contained a spare pair of Speedos or a bottle of Atlantean wine that he refused to share with anyone. Bucky’s voice rises over Namor’s as the bickering continues, this drive through the forest was supposed to be a time to cool down after their last mission, they had a stolen jeep but it was currently stalled on the side of the road. Steve and Jim had taken it upon themselves to fix it and Steve was currently under the hood, at the sound of another yell, as Toro jumped onto Namor’s back Steve pops his head up, his face streaked with oil. Jim knew machines better but this was a simple fix and Steve was almost finished. Steve looks over his shoulder and almost knocks his head on the raised hood.

“Dammit Jim, what happened this time?”

“Not sure, maybe nothing, you know it doesn’t take much to set Namor off.”

Jim is mildly amused as he watches Namor buck Toro off like his back a bull only to be met with Bucky punching him in the guts, it would have worked too, if Namor’s skin wasn’t strong enough to repel bullets. Bucky shouts out in pain as he clutches his fist and this sets Toro off again.

“This is your fault Subby!” Toro screeches.

“Stop calling me that you irritating child!!!”

“Dammit Namor.” Steve mutters as he takes a step forward to break them up but Jim places a hand on Steve’s shoulder to stop him.

“I’ve got this. I think Namor needs some time to cool down.”

Steve looks over his shoulder puzzled, “You think he needs to take a swim? We’re a bit far out from the ocean and we have to make it to the next rendezvous point by tomorrow night.”

Jim nods, “I understand but he is getting worse, over the last few days his tantrums have been far more frequent, it’s becoming a problem.”

He leaves unsaid the way Namor viciously tore through the last group of Nazi soldiers they found, he hadn’t listened to Steve, rushed in and was already finished with half of them before Jim got his first fire ball in, and the rest of the battle was easy but after Namor was still spoiling for a fight, his aggression had been rising ever since. Jim drops his hand and hands Steve a rag.

Steve nods slowly as he wipes his greasy hand on the rag, trying to get off as much oil as he can, “The Intel we have says there might be a river but it’s a ways a way but even if we detour we’ll be late. It’s gonna take another day of driving to get there.”

More screams from the trio as Toro finally unleashes some of his flames at Namor who tries to catch Bucky, but the sidekick threw his canteen at Namor’s head.

Jim shakes his head, “We can’t let him keep going on like this; you know him he won’t admit what’s wrong in front of everyone. I can take a detour with him and you can take the boys ahead, besides you know that Namor and I can fly faster than you can drive. Go ahead and we’ll catch up, it’s either that or we cut him loose.”

Steve pinches the bridge of his nose, he looked far too old for someone who was barely in his early twenties, they all did, Bucky and Toro weren’t kids even though they were still young enough that they couldn’t have alcohol, they had seen far too much to ever call themselves kids again, and Namor… Jim knew he was at least eighteen since he had mentioned that once, but he was a tall man, just an inch shorter than Jim yet Namor towered over other men and it was easy to mistake his scowling countenance for being much older than he was. Jim didn’t have that problem of losing his childhood wonder in the war, he was made in a lab and he had only ever known himself as an adult.

“Yeah… yeah,” Steve replies as he turns around and places the last part into the engine, before straightening up and slamming the hood down, “ **That’s enough boys, time to roll out!** ”

Steve’s yell pierces the air causing Bucky and Toro to disengage from Namor whose anger is still raging, Namor doesn’t follow as quickly as the boys; Jim watches as he tries to calm down, his body seemed to shake with his anger and there was an expression on his face that caused Jim wonder what exactly was going on with him. He only hoped the water would be enough even if it wasn’t salt water. When Namor finally regains some control he approaches, passing Jim to get to the jeep but Jim puts his hand on Namor’s chest stopping him and without turning his head to look at the Atlantean he says in a low voice, “Not you. We have to talk.”

*****

Namor glares coldly down at the firm hand on his chest before swiping it off, _that small touch_ , it didn’t mean anything but his whole body was screaming for more and it scared him. The Prince’s face is a mixed expression of arrogance and annoyance, he snaps, “ **Later**.”

“No, I think you need some time to take a swim and Steve agrees. They’re going ahead without us.”

Namor glances over and catches Steve’s eyes through the windshield of the jeep, those inside couldn’t have heard them speaking but Steve doesn’t give him any sign other than to start up the vehicle and begin to pull out onto the narrow dirt road, as they pass Bucky seems to understand that Namor was about to be given a lecture for his behavior and he hangs out of the side of the jeep, “Smell ya later Subby!” before giving Toro a high five. As they drive off Namor sees Bucky clambering over the seats to get the passenger seat and Toro flips him off before settling down in the back row stretching out and happy with the extra space. He grits his teeth, _those whelps should show him some respect! It was unfair! It wasn’t his fault that they continued to be a nuisance in his side! How dare Steve and Jim do this? Jim…_

Namor glances back and even though Jim’s arms were now crossed and his hands safely away from Namor’s chest, he feels uncomfortable, he needed more space away from the Android.

“Namor what’s going on with you?”

“I have nothing to say to you.”

Jim rolls his eyes, “Fine. Let’s just get you fixed up so I don’t have to watch you and the boys fight again. Steve says there is a river near here-“

“I know.” Namor’s words are clipped and short, “I can smell the water.”

“Of course, lead the way then.”

Gritting his teeth at being talked down to Namor haughtily says, “I don’t need you, I’m a grown Atlantean. I can find water on my _own_.”

Jim sighs, “Listen I’m not here to babysit you Namor, but traveling together is better than traveling alone.”

He knew Jim was right but he didn’t want to admit it. He lets out a small **_‘Bah!’_** before taking to the air using his ankle wings and steers towards the northwest, towards water. He doesn’t have to look behind him to know that Jim has flamed on and followed. Soon Jim matches his pace but Namor ignores him, his presence is unwanted but unavoidable.

The snow starts to fall again as they fly on, the ground below looks like something out of a postcard, the white snow stretched broken and uninterrupted except for the trees that blanketed the area. No snow touched him, his flames melted them long before they had contact with his skin, but it began to gather in Namor’s hair.

After a short while they land in a densely wooded area, it’s far enough from the road that they don’t have to worry about scouts. And Namor doesn’t stop but dives straight into the river, the cold water runs over his skin like a balm, he breathes a sigh of relief, eager to draw more water into his gills he continues downwards, the river is deep enough that he can stand on the river bed and still have a foot of water over head, but the current was far too fast for normal humans, he could brace against it but if he lost his footing he would have to fight the current, he moves to the edge of the river bed to where it starts to slop upwards and sits on the wet ground, the waters flow is less here. He pulls his knees up to his chest wrapping his arms around them and placing his chin on his knees, shaking even though he isn’t cold, he didn’t get cold, but he was hot, unbearably hot. He closed his eyes and thinks back to earlier, Jim’s warm hand on his chest, just the memory of that slight touch makes him want to moan, it had felt so good against his skin, the contact. He shoots a glance upwards and sees Jim looking down into the river but at the wrong spot, he was watching where Namor had gone in with a thoughtful expression on his face, not aware that Namor had moved and could see him clearly. He watches as Jim settles against a tree by the river’s edge to wait.

*****

Jim watches the water, the winter cold makes him raise his core temperature up by a few degrees to stay warm. The snow still melts off of his skin and clothes as soon as it touches him. He looks up when the sound of an aircraft reaches his ears but after watching the sky for a few minutes it fades away, it must have only been passing by not spotting him sitting there in his bright red suit. He opens his mouth and a snow flake falls onto his tongue, he eats it before it can melt too. A small smile on his lips, he really did enjoy these small wonders, he was confused why so many others didn’t see how wonderful the world was. Maybe it was just him?

Jim hadn’t grown up in the world, nothing was old hat to him, since his creation he had spent every chance he could trying to fit a lifetime of experiences into the last few years. Jim glances back at the river only to do a double take, Namor was standing on the bank closest to him, the water runs around his waist, and even though Jim knew that Namor was wearing his usual green speedo, the way he was posed made it look like he was naked. Not that a skinny dipping Namor was new to him, the man had such an aversion to clothes he knew that the speedo was the comprise he made to keep them happy. He was glad of it, though the green garment left nothing to the imagination. _What is he doing?_ Namor was just… standing there staring at him. The look in his green eyes made Jim feel like there was something more going on than just some water deprivation for he had seen Namor when he was dehydrated. He usually was more tired than angry, and these last few days he hadn’t missed the way Namor seem to catch himself staring at Jim before looking away. Hammond hadn’t said anything but now Namor wasn’t avoiding him like before.

The hollows of Namor cheeks stood out and made his already impressive cheekbones look even sharper, as if Namor hadn’t eaten in days. Namor watches the blonde, the way the snow fell around Jim, yet nothing touches him made it all too surreal. Namor had spent the last half hour under the water, his hands on himself as the Prince tried to relieve the tension that had been building for the last few days, he didn’t know what to do now…

“Namor?”

Jim’s voice cuts into his thoughts, the man hasn’t gotten up from his seat, he had been leaning back against the tree but he shifted forward as though to rise.

“Have you finished?”

Namor stares at him taking in the Android’s features, Jim had hair that looked like it was spun of gold, his eyes blue like the clearest ocean waters found in the warmer climates of the world. Namor’s eyes follow the line of Jim’s neck, to the collar of his suit  already imagining it being stripped off, _Neptune help me I’m not ready_ , he couldn’t, _not now_ , not so far from home… but his body was starting to tear itself apart.

“We can go… why are you shivering? Namor? Are you cold?”

The confusion was clear in Hammond’s voice and Namor slowly moves through the water as though he doesn’t want to frighten off his prey. He stumbles when he reaches the bank and his knees hits the snow covered shore, Jim is there holding onto his arms and asking if _he is fine, what had happened?_

“I- I need to go **_home_**.”

Namor’s throat feels tight as though he is choking on his words but he has to get back to the ocean, to Atlantis, to the bed of some willing partner, to someone who understood what he was going though now, an experienced Atlantean who could guide him through it. There had been too many youthful Atlanteans who didn’t know what they were doing who thought they could hold out, find some other way to circumvent their Awakening, there were many dead youths as well, the Awakening was nothing to be ignored or mishandled.

Jim is worried; Namor would never let anyone hold him like that. Namor would have sooner pushed Jim off of him… there was something wrong here, he doesn’t let go of the Prince’s arms as he pulls him up to stand. Namor wavers, swaying, then turning his hands so that he grips Jim’s forearms mimicking Jim’s hold, yet unlike Jim Namor’s nails feel painfully sharp as they dig into his suit sleeves, pressing into his skin. The river water drips down Namor’s body and Jim can see the snow stick to him as it falls, the cold making some of the water form into ice crystals on the Atlantean’s skin.

“J- Jim…”

“Namor? What happened? Are you _hurt_?” Jim’s concern grows, _did Atlanteans get sick?_

“I have to go home.” Namor repeats, his eyes, a cool green, were darting away from Jim’s as though he was searching for some hidden danger. Jim doesn’t know what is happening but he knows that Namor wasn’t traveling anywhere.

“Well you aren’t getting back to Atlantis in your condition.” Jim says firmly before muttering under his breath, “ _whatever the fuck that is._ ”

Moving to guide Namor, the Prince sits in his vacated spot and Jim props him up against the tree trunk before crouching down to look into Namor’s eyes, the black of his pupils were expanded so that the green irises were barely a small ring around them, it startled Jim who was used to seeing human eyes, but he realized Atlantean eyes would be different. Of course the pupils would be able to expand exponentially to be able to see better in the dark waters where Namor lived; they would need to be able to take in all the light they could, but now at midday this wasn’t _normal_. However it’s the sweat that begins to bead on Namor’s head that concerns him the most. Jim places a hand on Namor’s forehead, feeling the skin heating without any fire nearby. The swift change in Namor’s body temperature makes him curse once more.

“Dammit Water Rat _talk_ to me.”

Namor seems to snap out of his staring and he slightly shifts uncomfortably, Jim leans back giving the Prince some space. It takes a few minutes before Namor curses and looks back at him his eyes focusing on the collar line of Jim’s uniform.

Namor blurts out, “I’m an Atlantean.”

Jim waits a beat but then lets out a huff of exasperation, “I know _that_ , but-”

“What you _don’t_ know is that every Atlantean goes though… an Awakening, I thought it would not happen to me at all since I am only half Atlantean, I’m old enough but still hadn’t gone through my first cycle, but it has come and there is no way to counter it, I thought of… flying to Atlantis but, you’re… not wrong. I can’t make it there in time.”

 “Whoa Namor!” Jim sits now, Namor seems to want to spill everything now that the floodgates were opened, but he didn’t understand the reason why this ‘Awakening’ was concerning, “Slow down… first what is an Awakening?”

Namor can’t focus; he can only hear the thundering of his own heart as it sped up, the sweat trickles down his skin, turning to ice in the cold air. His gaze is on Jim’s full lips, they looked soft and Namor licks his own lips. Realizing that Jim was still waiting he tears his eyes away and he can’t bear to see the man’s expression as he speaks in a monotone. This was common knowledge among the Atlanteans but talking about it to a surface man seemed… embarrassing, strange, and uncomfortable.

“It’s a sexual awakening, we find a partner and mate with them, and usually this wouldn’t be an issue **if** I was in Atlantis, but I am not. I didn’t expect this to happen now…”

Jim watches Namor fall silent as he descends into speculation, then after a moment he speaks, “What can I do to help?”

Jim wants to help, whatever this Awakening entailed it seemed as though Namor hadn’t been prepared for it. Namor starts then stops, before clearing his throat to start again. “I need sexual release… one that can only be obtained with a partner, or I will continue to overheat and die.”

Jim’s gaze trails down the Atlantean’s body to see a large bulge in his speedo, “I see.”

The Torch wants to kick himself when he sees Namor throw him a dirty look as he indicates his comment was noted and not appreciated, he hadn’t meant it in _that_ way. However now the pointed tips of the Sub-Mariner’s ears turned a bright ruby red and Jim finds this whole situation very amusing. _Namor the Sub-Mariner, suffering from embarrassment?_ If the situation weren’t so dire he would have said something.

Instead of further comments Jim merely nods, what else could he do? “I suppose you will need contact? Skin to skin? Otherwise you could have gotten yourself off.”

Namor presses his lips together in affirmation, and Jim only hesitates a minute, the thought of Namor getting off on him by touching his skin, twists something inside him. Still no time to decipher exactly why he feels thrilled at the idea, waiting certainly isn’t going help Namor who’s shaking had only increased. Without further ceremony Jim unzips the top half of his uniform shoves it down to his waist and pulls his arms out of the sleeves, he sees no need to get any more naked than this. He doesn’t bother clearing the snow under the large pine before lying down underneath it; the sound of the river flowing next to him is the only thing that breaks the strained silence between them.

Bewildered at how calmly Jim was taking this news Namor shakes himself out of his thoughts, his eyes roam over Jim’s bared chest before he slowly slides himself off the tree trunk and lies next to him. For a moment they both stare up at the braches, heavy with snow, it protects them from some of the elements, at least there wasn’t any snow falling into his eyes.

*****

Namor’s body is against his, he can feel Namor’s erection pressed against his thigh through their clothes, and his forehead presses into the side of his shoulder; Jim doesn’t comment as Namor smells him, he didn’t want this to be any more awkward than it already was. This was just a man trying to help his team mate and this had nothing to do with the fact that for some time now Jim had begun to see Namor in a different light, they still fought and argued and got on each other’s nerves but there were moments when they sat together quietly that Jim enjoyed. Moments when Jim felt the strangest urge to kiss him, to take the Prince’s lips with his own and see what it would be like, oh Jim had kissed before, and sex…now that was an experience he had defiantly done and enjoyed, but Jim at heart was a curious man and so he couldn’t help but sneak a peek to the side and watch as Namor tries to reach his climax.

Namor wastes no time, he gets as close to Jim as he can without climbing on top of him, lying so his chest and body runs the length of Jim’s side, he places his fore head to the Torch’s shoulder, and breathes in, the scent of smoke curls into his nostrils and reminds him of the first time he had ever seen a fire, threading water near a beach he watched the humans who gathered around the flickering orange red light, so different from the bio luminescent blue glow they used underwater, its bright flames captivated him as the smell of smoke carried over the sand to the ocean. He had waited for the land walkers to leave before coming out to investigate it, the embers had burned him when he tried to touch it, still after all these years the smell still lingers.

Namor’s hand moves towards his speedo, slipping under the waistline he wraps his hand around his cock and begins to masturbate himself, closing his eyes he tries to take in more of Jim’s scent, were he in Atlantis this _might_ have worked, Atlanteans had ways of helping each other, sometimes it was scent and touch if the pair had been together for a long time and were very close. Namor hoped the time they spent fighting together would trick his body into complying. His breaths sharp and short as he doubles his efforts, small grunts of frustration as Namor feels harder than he had ever been, having sex when not in the throes of an Awakening was no different than what the humans did, but during it everything was heightened, and his mind is too frazzled to think of anything but the act.

Yet this isn’t working, he curses as pushes Jim away before turning to his other side giving the Android his back, his legs pulling up to his chest makes his erection press into his stomach reminding him that he hadn’t been able to finish. He curls up trying to think, to push himself through this, Namor felt too hot, unbearably so.

Jim clenches his fists trying hard to simply get through this, times like this he wishes he could switch off certain things, like how the heat pooled in his belly and his own cock began to stir, the blood rushing and making it semi erect, trapped within the confines of his pants. He sucks in a breath at Namor’s frustrated grunts, the sound loud in his ears as his neck began to heat, not from embarrassment exactly but more like a supreme awareness of just how _close_ Namor was and how his dreams over the last few weeks had always seemed to involve the Prince in some way.

A curse, harsh and low, before Namor pushes Jim away and turns his back on him, curling up into a ball Jim only sees his back, the line of his spine stands out stark against his back. He waits a moment raising himself onto his arms to get a better look at him.

“Namor?”

“It **won’t** work… just go to the others. I can take care of myself.”

Jim watches as Namor tries not to shake, trying hard to hold his body still. Anger flares up and he reaches over turning Namor flat on his back, the man looked worse than before, “No. I said I would help you and you thought that this might work, well this didn’t but there has to be another way… fuck me.”

“No.”

“Why? Because I’m not Atlantean? Not… human?”

Namor gives Jim a look of disgust that the Torch would even think that mattered to him in the slightest, “No, I do not care _what_ you are Jim. It won’t work because I won’t take advantage of you in this way, I may not have a choice in needing to have sex but you do. I won’t coerce you into this so just fucking leave!”

“I am giving you permission to fuck me. I don’t understand why you’re so against to doing this _unless_ it is because you don’t want to do it with me. I don’t want to go back to Steve with your corpse because you decided you would rather die than fuck.”

“I will not use your body, not like this. You don’t understand.”

“Make me understand! You’re not making any of this easier Namor.”

Namor’s eyes are very strange now, the green ring around the black seems to glow and Jim is more than a little aroused at the sight of him lying pinned beneath him, chin up, prideful expression on his face.

Jim snorts before getting off of him and sitting next to him, as the snow melts underneath him. Jim digs his fingers into the snow, feeling it turn to water, “Of course you’re not making things easier, you’re **_Namor_**.” Jim stares out at the water, “We may not get along… but I don’t want you to _die.”_

Namor watches Jim, the man had a rugged handsomeness that he found appealing, more than appealing… it frightened him how much he liked Jim, and how often he thought of him. Now in the throes of his Awakening he felt sick just pushing him away but he didn’t want it to be an obligation for Jim. He swallows as he feels a spike in his body, it was as though all he could do to hold onto his thoughts and not give in was to fight against it, but his body couldn’t be denied, with every passing moment he felt the strain stretching his body taught like a string ready to snap.

“Jim.”

His voice a whisper, and as Jim turned to look at him Namor wondered if he even knew how hard this was for him, all he wanted was to kiss Jim, to feel the man’s heat around him, his shaking made his hand tremble as he reached out and touched the Torch’s cheek.

“I don’t want to fuck you because… this isn’t how I imagine it would go… I wanted…”

Jim leans into his touch and Namor closes his eyes a moment, Jim replies when he can’t finish. “Let me take care of you then. We can work out whatever this is… later.”

Namor nods, feeling the cold now move beneath his head and he opens his eyes to see that Jim has shifted closer, releasing him Namor finally moves to take off his speedo, and Jim takes off the rest of his uniform, Namor’s eyes rake over his naked form. The broad expanse of his chest, the light golden hair that ran down to his crotch, his shaft was already half hard and growing before Namor’s gaze. The firm thighs moved and Namor looked back up to see that Jim was looking back at him with just as much interest, he felt the tips of his ears burn again, they were probably red, he licks his lips and pushes himself off the ground to sit up and grab Jim by the chin with his thumb and finger to pull the Torch in for a kiss, the instant his lips touched Jim’s Namor felt his body screaming, **_YES YES MORE!_** As if this was what he was supposed to be doing all along. He feels desperate and whines when Jim pulls back.

“Steady. Steady its ok.”

Jim whispers hoarsely as he runs his fingers through Namor’s snow filled hair, slicking it back the way Namor liked, and pulling him in so that Namor’s chest was pressed against his own, letting his flesh touch the Atlanteans and Namor nearly jumped out of his skin at the contact, it felt _good_ , far too good, and his mind seemed to move on instinct now, his hands exploring the muscles on the Torch’s abs before moving downwards, brushing over his warm skin to finally reach his cock, and Namor felt excitement and the adrenaline rushing through his body as he bent over and licked the tip, his tongue running over the slit before taking it into his mouth. The thick cock filled his mouth, and he ran his tongue along the underside. He glances up to find that Jim on knees with his teeth gritted and eyes closed was the sexiest sight he had ever seen, he felt Jim’s hand on his head urging him back to the cock bobbing before him.

****

_Ahhh fuck!_

Jim thought as Namor nearly threw himself on Jim in his mad rush to continue, the Prince’s tongue was skilled as Jim dug his fingers into Namor’s hair, the red tinted black hair between his fingers was good for holding tight as he moved his hips slowly back and forth, gently fucking Namor’s mouth. Namor still felt far too hot, and Jim figured that he wouldn’t return to normal until he was the one who came and this wasn’t going to be enough, so he practically had to tear Namor off his cock, the Atlantean hadn’t wanted to stop, he seemed to not be thinking any more, just moving with some kind of instinct as he whined and tried to lean forward again but Jim used his strength to pin the man down. Namor’s writhing made him look wanton and his eyes glittered with lust and heat.

“Damn it Namor just give me a minute.” He said in a tense voice, but Namor didn’t listen, still moving he tried to overpower Jim to take control and Jim couldn’t let that happen, it seemed that Namor had crossed a line where words meant nothing and it might only get worse. Jim lay down on the Atlantean’s body, his full length pinning him to the ground as he wrapped his legs around Namor’s, trapping the moving limbs, he could feel the ankle wings beating wildly as he hooked his own feet around Namor’s legs just behind the heels of the Prince’s feet to keep him from moving, his hands held Namor’s wrists above his head and he breathed heavily as he stared down at the prince. Namor was trying to reach any part of Jim’s neck he could with his mouth and finally straining up he felt small kisses being feathered along his skin. As Namor continued Jim felt his own erection brushing along Namor’s and simply thinking about plunging his cock deep inside the man made it twitch with anticipation. He turns and kisses Namor full on the mouth still not letting him go, his tongue demanding that Namor give him entrance, pleased when the hot lips parted, he slips it inside to tease him as he kisses the prince. For a few moments ragged breathing and wet sounds of lips working on each other filled the air until Jim couldn’t wait anymore, he lets go of Namor’s wrists only to feel Namor trying to wrap  his arms around his waist as Jim tried to move back.

Prying him off he tries again to get through to him, “Namor, listen – I’m going to fuck you now, but I can’t unless you help – No – wait just lay still for a fucking second.”

Namor isn’t listening to him as he feels the Atlantean’s tongue on his chest, licking his skin, Jim gets an idea. Putting two of his fingers next to Namor’s mouth he orders the Prince to suck them. Without hesitation Namor takes them in, licking them, and after they were wet Jim pulls them out and Namor returns to kissing his body. Jim sits back and pulls Namor onto his lap, ignoring how good it felt to have Namor suckling on his neck, and slips his two fingers into Namor’s ass. It was tight, too tight at first, he concentrates on working Namor’s entrance open.

Namor has moved upwards and now is licking his earlobes, biting down hard enough for it to hurt before releasing and doing it again to the other ear; meanwhile Jim had never felt this hard before, he slips in a third finger working it before pulling out and grasping Namor’s hips he guides the man into position. Glancing once more into Namor’s eyes he finds that the rational mind of the prince is gone and he has a writhing wanton creature in his arms, and with no further warning he lines up his cock and plunges it into the Prince. Namor let out a loud noise something between a moan and whine as Jim grunts, the heat of the Prince’s body surrounds his cock and Jim begins to move, slowly, to make sure Namor can take all of him in. The Atlantean is thrashing now and whispering words in a language that Jim can’t understand, he hears his name once or twice, Namor’s accent thick with lust.

Still holding tight onto Namor’s hips he whispers, “Hey I’m here ok? I’m here.” Namor’s nails rake down his shoulders, leaving thin trails of blood. Hissing at the slight pain Jim doesn’t stop moving, bouncing Namor up and down on his cock, he finds a rhythm and Namor throws his head back, letting out a shout as Jim hits his prostrate for the first time. Sweat beads on their bodies, intermingling as the sound of skin against skin cuts through the air, the feel of Namor’s body clenching around his cock is too much and Jim strains to hold out. He can’t stop staring at Namor, the way the Prince bit his lower lip as Jim’s cock hit his sweet spot, the pure lust in his gaze as he stared back at Jim was captivating.

*****

_Too much, not enough,_ both thoughts ran contractually to each other as he struggles, his own cock throbs as it rubs against Jim’s abdomen, the Torch was sitting on the bare ground, with Namor in his lap and the Prince’s long legs extended behind him. Wings fluttered in a rapid fire pace, like a humming birds wings beating frantically.

**“AH!”**

The Sub-Mariner’s voice is loud as he takes the cock in his ass again and again. Jim had thrust deeply, and Namor loves it, loves the feel of Jim’s arms supporting him as he runs his own fingers once more down the Android’s shoulders, marking him as Namor’s, **_mine_** , he thinks, **_MINE_** , with more ferocity, he can’t speak, only small sounds of pleasure escape him as Jim pounds into him harder and harder.

Jim’s voice comes from far away, its sounds reassuring even if Namor can’t understand the words right now. “ _Jim please_!” He whines in Atlantean like some love struck teen, wanting this man to hear the desperation in his chest, Namor would **beg** if he had to.

“I know, hold on.” Jim replies, as he stops and pulls out, Namor fights him, trying hard to get Jim to understand that he can’t stop, not now. They roll in the snow a moment as they struggle, Jim doesn’t let him win, he is control as he pushes Namor to his belly into the cold white earth. Holding the Sub-Mariner down as he repositions himself and slips his cock back into Namor’s hole with a long groan.

“Tight, _hot_.” Jim mutters as he ruts against the Prince, harsh grunting coming from his chest. Namor is relieved that he is full once more, his own cock is trapped between his body and the ground, the cold does not diminish it as the friction creates a rubbing sensation. Namor’s fingers digs into the ground, through the snow, to the cold frozen earth below, his cheek is cool as his face his pressed down, Jim’s grip on his the back of his wrists tightly, and his thrusting doesn’t cease. Namor feels Jim hit is prostate once more and it makes him shout as he finally orgasms, his seed spilling onto the snow below. Jim takes a few moments longer, until he reaches his own satisfaction, slumped over Namor he gently thrusts a few more times until he stills.

He feels, at peace, warmth comes over him and makes him sleepy as Jim finally lets go of his wrists, maneuvering them so that he is spooned around Namor. Jim pulls him close into his chest, his hands possessively clutching him, and his cock still inside him. Namor doesn’t speak, just listens to Jim’s ragged breathing and the sound of the river rushing along beside them.

“Namor?” Jim’s voice sounds horse, _from withholding his own cries of pleasure?_

“Yes.”

“Are you going to be… ok?”

“Yes.”

“Oh… good.

Namor speaking in one word answers doesn’t bother him, the Atlantean is half asleep in his arms and he likes that, more than he thought he would. Jim doesn’t pull out, he traces the tip of Namor’s pointed ear with his lips smiling a bit when it twitches, before speaking again.

“Is your Awakening over?”

“No.”

“Does this mean it will happen again?”

“Yes.”

“Do you want me to help you again?”

“… yes.”

 

*****

 

Later when they finally caught up with the rest of the Invaders, Steve remarked that Namor seemed much better after his swim. Namor ignored him and the rest as he went off to find his own place to sleep alone, Jim watched him for a moment before turning to Steve and accepting a water canteen from him.

“All went well I hope?”

“Yeah… things are going to work out… I hope.”

“Good. If Namor needs to go for another swim I’m glad to know that you can take care of him.”

Jim almost choked on his water, wiping away the drops that fell from the corner of his lips.

“Oh yeah... I’ll defiantly make sure he’s taken _care_ of.”

“Good man.”

Steve claps his shoulders before rejoining the group and Jim spots Namor watching him before the Atlantean quickly turned his head to look away. He waits until Namor sneaks another glance at him to give him a small knowing smirk. Jim hoped he didn’t have to wait too long until Namor needed some more help, he was more than ready to volunteer for the task.


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim needs help with Namor and he asks Steve to step in.

Steve was never happy in the war but knowing that his team made it out alive time after time always made things better, the worry and fear that he carried with him never really left but he would never show it to his men, they needed him to be strong, so they could pretend that everything was going to work out. He had noticed that Jim and Namor had been bickering less, Namor seemed to gravitate to Jim unconsciously and he thought not even Jim noticed how much more time Namor seemed to spend in his company. It was little things like Namor sitting next to him, or turning to Jim first after anything happened, his green eyes searching for any damage that may have happened to the android. Of course in hindsight things made more sense but before Steve had discovered them he had mentally noted these changes but kept quiet about it.

It had been a mission that happened two days after they got back, successful, they had a group of Nazi prisoners that needed to be sent for questioning about future operations set to go in the back of the stolen jeep, handcuffs and gagged, and the boys were having a quiet dinner, but Namor had disappeared after the battle. Jim had left about thirty minutes ago to check up on him but still hadn’t returned and now Steve was worried, what if they had been caught unawares by a straggler? He told the boys to keep watch as he made a perimeter check but really he had ducked off after Jim, following the last place he had seen the man walking towards. A building that the Nazis had used for cover before surrendering, it was a grocery store. Steve decides maybe they had decided to stock up on some extra supplies but when he enters he finds the store empty of his team and slightly ransacked from its earlier occupants. Hearing a grunting noise coming from the back room Steve tenses.

“Ahh – uggh… ** _please_**!”

Namor’s voice, it sounded as though he were in pain, and what worried Steve the most was that he seemed to be begging, Namor **never** begged. More sounds as though it was flesh on flesh, the sound was loud to the soldier’s ears, was someone beating him up? Punching him? Whoever it was had to be strong to subdue the sub-mariner. Steve’s hand tightens on his shield, and he proceeds to move in, maybe Jim and Namor had found someone back here, he needed to be quiet until he could assess the situation.

He rounds the shelves, half full of boxed and canned goods, and steps into the back through the short hall to where there were two doors on his right, the one nearest to him was closed but the noises were coming from the one at the end. Walking quietly, his feet makes close to no noise, and his breathing steady as adrenaline pumps through his veins. Steve half peeks into the room; one half of his face covered just in case he had to duck back quickly but what he sees stops him cold.

The sight was too wild to be called erotic, no _that_ word was too tame for what he was witnessing. Jim was shirtless and had his pants down around his ankles. Namor’s swimsuit was only around one winged ankle as though he hadn’t enough time to take it off completely and Steve could see why.

Namor was bent over a large wooden crate, his ass bared and being used by Jim. The man was driving his cock into the Prince’s hole at a punishing pace, the muscles in Jim’s thighs flexed with each rough thrust. Namor’s groans grew and Jim threw his head back, deep grunting noises coming from his throat as his fingers dug into Namor’s hips to help drive him deeper. The slap of flesh on flesh grew louder as Jim pulled out and then rammed his cock back in, Namor was in a state that Steve had never seen before, eager and trying to push himself back as much as he could. Belatedly Steve realized that he was hard, very hard, his erection pressed against his blue pants and he blushed, the heat in his cheeks wasn’t visible because of his mask. He knew he should turn away, yet he was rooted to the spot, spying on his teammates fucking. Jim pulls out again, his cock is bigger than Steve would have guessed, and he turns Namor who whines greedily to lift him up and moves so that he is pressing Namor against the shelves that line the back wall and enters him again, pressing into him slowly. Steve watches Namor take every inch of the Torch as he pants, the speedo was still hanging off one foot but Namor kicks it off to be able to wraps his legs around Jim’s waist.

The shelves make a banging noise. In between kisses to Namor’s jaw and lips Jim mutters, “You look so fucking beautiful.”

Jim’s voice is soft and rough, and Namor responds by kissing Jim on the mouth, Steve almost touches his own lips. He has touches the outside of his pants hoping the pressure against his erection will make it ease but it only grows worse. Suddenly looking back he sees Namor is watching him, their eyes lock as Jim plows into him from below, Namor’s arms are wrapped around Jim’s shoulder and he gives Steve a sharp grin. Steve lowers his eyes, ashamed to be caught like this. He takes a small step back but either he was too loud or Namor had altered Jim because he sees Jim turn to look at him over his shoulder as the shelves rock from the android’s thrusts. Small items fall to the floor, glass jars breaking.

“I- uh... I’m,” Steve stammers as he backs away.

“Wait!” Jim pants, “Just another minute” he says as he doesn’t stop.

Steve gives him a half wave before he moves down the hall to wait as the sounds of their moans reach new heights. Then there is silence then the sound of feet moving and Jim appears still bare-chested and just finished pulling up his pants, he zips the front as he walks towards Steve, his chest glistening with sweat.

“Steve, I-”

“When I said take care of Namor, this wasn’t quite what I had in mind…” He says in a light tone as he focuses on the area of the store he can see from the door way.

“I’m sorry.”

“For what? I’ve been in the army long enough to understand what happens between men Jim, particularly when we’re in a war and it feels good to have someone… close”

“Then you won’t-“

“Tell? Really Jim? You think I would do that?”

Jim shrugs, and doesn’t apologize again.

Steve sighs, he is still rock hard, “No, I won’t tell.”

“This is more than just us fucking Steve.”

“I don’t think it’s my business-“

“Namor has a condition… if we don’t have sex he gets bad, like a few days ago bad, but worse.”

Steve looks to see if Jim is just making this up but he shouldn’t have. Jim was handsome… and telling the truth.

“Is he gonna be ok?”

“ _He_ will be fine once you stop speaking as though he isn’t around and can’t hear you.” Namor says in an irritable tone as he steps out of the room, having dressed he looks the same as he ever had; he strides past them before leaving the store completely.

Steve watches the retreating monarch, “Huh, I guess what you two were doing… seems to work.”

“Yeah.”

The silence is uncomfortable and Steve wants some alone time in his tent to go over the memory of the last few minutes and maybe to take his own matters in hand, “Well, we better get back; we can grab some canned goods to make the boys think that’s what has been happening.”

Jim is quiet as he helps, gathering armfuls of cans, and boxed food, ignoring the fresh stuff that is left knowing it would go bad too quick, but before they go outside he stops Steve once more.

“I don’t think its working.”

“What is it?” Steve asks, his shield being used to carry more food than what his arms can.

“He calls it an Awakening, Atlantean biology, he goes through a heat cycle and this is his first, but it’s supposed to last a day and it’s been more than that.’

Steve doesn’t comment on how he figured that every time the two disappeared these last few days they were probably having sex.

“He won’t make back home without dying, I thought another quick one would help him get through the day but I’m worried that it’s not enough… he needs more.”

“What are you going to do?”

“Ask you to help.”

Steve had his eyes focused on reading the back of the box that was on the shelf before him but now he turns to Jim.

“Are you serious?!”

“I wouldn’t ask if I wasn’t!”

Jims reply is hot and Steve is a bit shocked at the possessiveness Jim has in his voice.

****

Jim is trying to calm down but he can’t help it, he had been happy to take care of Namor these last few days but the Atlantean wouldn’t admit that Jim wasn’t enough. He thought Namor was falling for him before they started fucking like rabbits but now he knows it. So he doesn’t know how to convince Namor to seek other men to satisfy his needs. He knows Namor won’t, the man was notoriously private about these things.

“I need him to be well, this thing… it won’t last but Namor’s not experienced with Awakenings, and since he is a hybrid… it’s just that he is sensitive that it’s not like others he has heard of. Steve I’m asking you but if feel you can’t do it then don’t. I won’t push you, but tonight after we drop off the prisoners. I’m taking the night off guard duty. I have to try…”

He goes quiet before looking away and then after a long minute he follows the path of the long departed Atlantean while Steve looks after him. Steve doesn’t know what to say; when he gets back he loads everything into the car and then calls out for them to move out. He takes the wheel and Bucky takes the front seat, it’s got a bench seat so that more men could be crammed in the jeep, with the prisoners handcuffed in the back, Jim tells Steve that he and Toro will be flying as scouts. Jims pointed nod towards Namor makes Steve look over at the Prince who seems like he is barely hanging on, as though he is dazed, but still standing. Steve thought Namor had looked far better with Jim fucking him. That didn’t help the semi erection he had, but he orders Namor to sit next to Bucky in the passenger seat and off they went, he watches the Atlantean carefully. Namor is slumped against the side of the car door, shivering, Bucky seems to notice but for once the boy doesn’t say anything about how crappy Namor looks, instead he turns up the heat.

Namor snaps at him to shut the damn furnace off and Bucky sticks out his tongue before turning it off and ignoring the man, mumbling about just _‘trying to help geez’_. Namor wants to rise to the young soldier’s bait but he doesn’t have the energy and he can feel Bucky and Steve’s gaze on him. Turning his face to the window he tries to only think of the minute that he and Jim were alone again. His Awakening was taking longer, he knows it’s due to him being only half Atlantean, it doesn’t ease like his brethrens does, it should have been finished already. **_Damn this. Damn this._**

What’s worse, he feels as though he is a burden on Jim, even though the man didn’t say it, he can feel the worry that Jim has. Steve’s interruption had at least given him an excuse to leave the Torch as fast as he could with his dignity. Steve is staring again, Namor can see his reflection in the window pane.

They arrive and Namor has no care for the prisoners, but he does care about getting out of the jeep without falling flat on his face, he struggles to walk upright, his legs feel stiff and the shivering is coming back, his head feels too hot. Thank Neptune they have a place where Namor can find water, the hotel that had been set up as a safe house for American soldiers, where they could rest for a night before moving on, was large enough to house several groups. The town they were in was abandoned and bombed to hell and back so that the hotel suffered minor damage was a surprise. He makes his way upstairs mindful of Jim’s staring, but Jim had to deal with Steve and the boys. Namor didn’t care what he told Steve since the captain hadn’t approached him about it so it seemed that that what Steve saw would not be spoken of again.

He almost weeps when he reaches an empty room on the second floor towards the back of the hotel, banging the door open so hard that it almost breaks, the last of his strength is finally sapped. He makes his way to the stand alone bathtub that was set in the corner, twisting the taps the water comes out slow and sluggish, he watches with fascination as the water flows into the stand alone copper tub. It was large enough for two people, but Namor was a large man and he filled it up, sitting upright his arms wrap around himself and he puts his chin to his chest trying to breathe slowly. His body was failing him and the small reprieves he found in Jim’s arms these past few days were all that kept him going. He knew what this was, the final push and the most dangerous part of his awakening, this was when stupid Atlantean’s who refused help would die, their hearts giving out. He doesn’t know how long he sits like that, only that the water keeps running until it begins to drip down the sides of the tub. A red clad arm moves before his vision and the hand shuts the tap.

“Namor.”

Jim’s voice is enough to get him to lift his eyes, the android is concerned, and Namor is so desperate for Jim’s touch but unable to move. He lifts his head weakly above the water line.

“Jim…”

Jim lets out a pent up breath before removing his clothes, each inch of flesh revealed captivates the Atlantean who sits shivering in the tub water sloshing with each movement of his fever racked body. Hammond finishes, standing naked in the meager lamp light that he had turned on before making his way to the tub. Namor hadn’t even noticed that the light had been turned on nor that the night had fallen. It had taken some time for the tub to fill. The Torch looks at the tub, he knows he won’t fit, instead he comes around and lifts Namor with ease, the Atlantean is carried bridal style to the small bed that came in the room, a wet shivering mess he tries to kiss Jim and Jim lets him, hungrily pressing his lips to Jim’s always feels right, and he doesn’t hear the door open once more before quietly closing with a click of the lock.

Moving back Jim looks over his shoulder to the entrance but Namor is already falling back under the spell of the awakening, his mind trying to cling to reason as his gaze focuses on Jim’s jaw line and his fingers trace it with a reverence.

“Everything alright?” Jim says, his deep voice isn’t loud, it’s just enough to carry to the man who stood by the door.

“Fine, the boys found a T.V. and they raided what was left in the pantry so they’re happy about watching something even if it is in German and they can’t understand more than a few sentences between them. The commander of the group stationed here has everything else in hand. We have time…”

Namor scowls when he realizes that it’s Steve speaking. Rogers standing in the room with them, _hadn’t he interrupted enough for one day?!_ Namor watches as Steve unclasps the mask on his head, taking it off, then dropping it on the floor next to where he had set his shield to lean against the wall by the door.

“What is this?” His anger is directed to the man whose arms he was tangled in, he pushes Jim back and moves back to the headboard and out of Jim’s reach.

Jim holds out his hands as though trying to calm a spooked creature, he sits on the edge of the bed still just as naked as Namor. Behind him Namor watches as Steve doesn’t look at him; focused on removing his uniform one piece at a time, calmly as though he was getting ready for bed. His gloves hit the floor and are soon followed by the boots, and shirt, he is working on his pants while Jim speaks.

“You aren’t getting better Namor, I don’t think I’m enough-“

“You are,”  He says in a commanding tone even as he can’t keep his eyes off the slowly undressing super solider, “You are enough and I **don’t** need more.”

“No, Namor you aren’t thinking rationally, remember? I said we can talk about us after you aren’t under the influence of your raging hormones;”

“You make me sound like some idiot teen, I’m an adult Firebug!”

“I know dammit, for fucks sake Namor let me finish!” Jim takes a breath and Steve continues to undress, now down to just his underwear, “I asked Steve to help, you need this and I can’t stand seeing you suffer.”

Namor’s teeth are chatting too hard he bites his tongue, hissing in pain he uses that to distract himself from the erection he gained since he had entered the room, “I’m in the final throes, it’s almost over Jim… I don’t need him. I need you.”

Jim moves closer, his hand on Namor’s knee, “You going to have me, both of us, we can help but if you feel you can’t… I’m in the dark about this Namor, and while these past few days seem to work… you aren’t getting what your body needs.”

Steve is standing on one side of the bed, opposite from where Jim was sitting, he doesn’t look at Namor, but the Prince can see he is not unaffected by this, the captains shaft was stiff at attention.

“If you feel forced into this Captain I give you my permission to leave and you will not be held accountable should I die.”

“That’s very magnanimous of you Namor,” Steve says in a dry tone finally looking at the prince, “But I wouldn’t be here if I was being forced, just like Jim says, we are here to help.”

Namor glares at him and then Jim who hid his smile at Steve’s answer, but his glaring doesn’t last long as another wave of need comes over him and he closes his eyes and moans. His cock throbs, and he feels like his skin is crawling.

“Let me see you eyes.” Jim says, and Namor can feel that he has been moved over and is lifting a lid, seeing his eye before moving back, “Namor.”

Namor closes it tightly again before he lets out a breath through his nose, “Damn you both to the Depths if you breathe a word to anyone.”

Namor’s agreement seems to be the signal that Jim was waiting for, he gathers the Atlantean and moves him off the headboard until he is sitting in the middle of the bed, Jim at the end and Steve makes the bed sink more as he sits at the head right behind Namor. The combined weight of the three men, makes the bed’s metal bars squeak with every movement. Namor can’t stop himself from touching Jim’s shoulders his hands moving down until he runs it down his chest and towards the man’s groin, grasping the long hard cock Jim hisses and he likes that, he likes that very much, Jim always took such good care of him. Namor opens his mouth, allowing Jim to have access, to slip his tongue in and tease Namor and he gives back as good as he gets, Jim’s hand on his dick, wrapping around it. He feels Steve’s heat just behind him and now he uses the hand at isn’t masturbating Jim to reach behind him and pull Steve in by the neck, he breaks just enough to warn Steve over his shoulder _‘the gills, don’t touch’_ before going back to kissing the Torch. Steve takes care as he presses his chest against Namor’s back, his lips on the back of the princes neck and moving down to grasp the Atlantean’s balls from behind. Namor’s fingers move up into Steve’s hair as he jerks off Jim, his lips occupied and his body singing with pleasure.

Steve had never felt so hard or hot in his life, seeing Jim with Namor earlier, both naked and beautiful and watching the way they fucked each other set off some primal need inside of him. His hand runs over smooth tanned skin on Namor’s back as his cock is pressed against the back of Namor’s ass, slipping between the cheeks. Jim has moved now, and he watches as Jim takes Namor’s hand off his cock and moves the Atlantean Prince’s head downward until Namor was bent over, his mouth being filled with Jim’s dick. Namor moves until he is on all fours on the bed, he seems to have found a rhythm after a moment, his head bobbing up and down as wet sounds reached Steve’s ears, he looks at Jim’s face and the Android’s lust is clear and open on his face. Steve’s cock twitches and he sees Jim glance at him giving him a nod as the Torch’s hands are now digging into the prince’s hair. Namor’s ankle wings move though Steve can see Namor trying to keep them still, however they brush Steve’s bared thigh, they were _soft_.

Steve sits back then spits in his hand hoping to provide some more lube even though Namor’s body was still wet from his bath. Seeing Jim sit with his legs spread wide as Namor worked the man’s cock in between his lips was not a sight Steve would ever forget. He moves back to his position and Namor’s bare ass is before him. Steve presses his finger into Namor, working him until he got two inside. Finally Steve lines up his cock and slips it in, Namor was still tender from Jim’s earlier fucking and so the tight resistance was slightly loosened, not that he still wasn’t tight, and Steve moans loudly as he feels Namor’s body clench around his cock.

“ _F-fuck_.” His breathy is a soft breathy whisper, and he moves slow and steady, driving in and out as his hands hold tight to Namor’s hips.

*****

Jim watches Steve, and winces when one of Namor’s teeth brush the side of his cock, and he says, “Hey easy.” Namor is approaching the full throes of his awakening, Jim had seen it happen before, he was getting more unpredictable as he took himself off of Jim’s cock, his groans were deep and throaty as he moved backwards, rocking himself onto Steve’s cock. Jim moves closer, so that Steve is now forced to sit back, his cock still inside of Namor, and Jim’s chest pressed against Namor’s, their cocks move against each other and Namor’s hands dig into Jim’s back, the kiss that Jim gives Namor seems to go on forever as they both feel Steve’s motions. The prince is pressed between two hard, blonde men, hands roam over his body and he wants to scream loud, but Jim’s mouth doesn’t give him a chance, suddenly Steve speeds up, and his cock finally hits Namor’s prostrate. _Jim’s is bigger he absently thinks_ , though Steve isn’t bad at all, but Namor was just used to Jim’s cock more. Still when it hits that sweet spot once more Namor lets out an exclamation in Atlantean.

“What is it?” Steve asks, though it sounds hard for him to concentrate.

“He does that. He’s probably bitching you out.” Jim replies with a soft smile, “You’re doing great Namor.”

His reassurances tell Namor that he must not be doing so great, the heat inside of him wasn’t going away, his mind is in shambles as he lays his face against Jim’s broad chest, and Jim strokes his hair as Steve hits his prostrate again,

“You can do this.” Jim says again, his face buried in Namor’s hair as the Prince feels a long moan of painful pleasure escapes his lips.

“Did I ever tell you how gorgeous you look waterbug? With your lips around my cock? I almost forget to breath.”

“You’re an android Jim, you only breath because its convenient.”

Jim chuckles, “True but it doesn’t make you any less breathtaking”

“ ** _Fuck_** _fuck fuck_. Dammit.” Steve mutters as he finally orgasms, his seed spilling inside Namor and he feels sheepish, pulling out he mutters, “I meant to pull out…”

“It’s fine.” Jim assures him, and he moves so that Namor is now lying on his back, resting the Prince’s head on Steve’s lap.

“Hi eyes…” Steve asks with awe, his own cock was still semi hard and messy from his cum, but he positions Namor so that the prince is well rested.

“He’ll be fine.” Jim sounds as though he is trying to reassure himself more than Steve.

“Jim. He isn’t his usual self… why is he so quiet?”

“He is fighting it, let go Namor, I’ve got you and Steve is here, just let go.”

Namor makes a keening sound as he stares up at Steve’s face, meanwhile Jim has moved downwards parting his thighs to look at his hole, the juices leaked from it but Jim didn’t mind, he simply used that to lube up his cock and drive it inside Namor, stretching him further. Missionary style he begins to fuck, his hips snapping forward. The hard slapping sounds and Jim’s groans fill the room.

Steve watches the point where Jim and Namor are connected before his eyes return to Namor’s face, the prince seems to be in pain and not aware of where he was. He brushes Namor’s wet hair off his face, his whole body was warm, and he plays with Namor’s hair, his hand accidently brushes one of Namor’s pointed ears the delighted whimpering makes him do it again.

Jim is trying to last longer than Steve, though it feels harder to do, and he’ll never forget how needy and sexy Namor looked when he was between the two of them. He had felt an irrational sense of jealousy when he watched Steve rutting into the Prince but he had to push that aside, this wasn’t about him. He hits Namor’s sweet spot and Namor is more vocal now, he forgets that there are others near who might hear him as he urges himself onwards. Namor’s cock is stiff Jim can see drops of pre-cum glistening on the tip. Harder now, rougher, he fucks barely giving Namor any time as the man begins to thrash in Steve’s arms, he doesn’t stop until he empties himself in Namor as well. Pulling out he takes a minute to breath as Namor whines.

Steve is watching them both and both the men briefly meet gazes as Jim moves over Namor giving him a kiss and trailing his lips slowly down the sub-mariners still warm body, until he reaches the cock and takes it in his mouth. Namor’s shout as he snaps his hips up with no warning is all Jim gets before he has the prince’s cock hits the back of his throat, and he is grateful he has no gag reflex. Instead he takes it, let’s Namor go wild as Steve is still petting Namor over every part of his body he can reach.

*****

Namor is in hell, the combined pleasure of the two men, takes their turns with his body, have driven him over the edge, and now Jim’s hot mouth engulfs his cock and he can’t take it anymore, his head thrashing as he bucks upwards, placing his feet firmly on the small bed, when had that squeaking sound started? The beds creaking and groaning have been going on so long that the sound was a part of the scene now. He pulls Steve’s face down to kiss him as he fucks Jim’s mouth, the combined pleasure is so great that he almost bites Steve.

“The fuck Subby?” Steve sounds as though he is in awe but also cross at Namor for nearly biting off his tongue.

Namor shouts in Atlantean, the two men have no idea what he is saying. He thrusts up and hard, finally he is able to cum, he empties himself inside of Jim, but Jim swallows and Namor is transfixed, watching Jim take all of him. His balls which had felt heavy were now lighter as he pulled himself out of Jim’s mouth. He is breathing heavily, even his gills are opening and closing slightly, trying to help. He feels Steve pulls back one eyelid.

“Normal. It he going to be ok?”

“He will be _fine_ when you once again **stop** talking as though I am **_not_** here!”

His usual arrogance is back tenfold and his snarky retort makes both men grin. Namor is tired, having the two men inside him had been straining, but now he is boneless. He grunts when he feels two sets of hands move him. Steve lays trenched out and Namor’s chest is to the captain’s back, spooning himself over him, his now spent cock pressing along Steve’s back. Jim is behind Namor, one of the man’s long legs thrown over the prince and slightly touching the captain. The Atlantean snorts at the mental image of them, from smallest to biggest, Steve, Namor, Jim, though each man himself was big in their own rights it was only when they were together you could see the slight differences. Still the prince finds himself pleased.

“You smile like the shark that ate the goldfish Namor. I hope this means this has gone better than expected?”

Jim’s voice in his ear makes him smile, “Better yes. I can feel myself returning to normal.”

“How often does this _awakening_ happen?” Steve’s curiosity is laced in his sleepy voice.

“It’s only a mandatory thing that our bodies demand of us once every seven years. Sex any other time is no different than what you humans experience.”

“Well then boys, if we’re still around in seven years you can count on me to help out.” Steve’s says before going quiet, sleeping as Namor wraps his arm around him.

Jim doesn’t sleep; he takes a bit of time to nuzzle the back of Namor’s neck, “I’m happy.”

Namor doesn’t ask why he is happy, he doesn’t want to think about what this means for the future. He and Jim had already talked about it, they would take things slow and see if they could work.

“Me too.”

Sleeping between two of his friends, warm, soft, and exhausted from having his body used in ways he would remember long after this night, the prince sleeps soundly.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wasn't going to give this story a second chapter but I just wrote this and thought it was perfect for a part two.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always welcome.

**Author's Note:**

> The reason I did this was just for them to do it. That 'pon farr'/'awakening' may have something to do with the fact that Star Trek which is inspired by the Sub-Mariner and now Namor lore is being inspired by Star Trek makes me happy.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated.


End file.
